


I Know You

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Established Relationship, M/M, a dose of the feels, bad dreams and soft kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: A fragile moment in the stillness of dawn gives rise to affirmations and declarations."I had a dream about you last night."





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little stuck and contemplated adding smut. But maybe next time.  
> I hope you enjoy this little contribution to the fandom. Comments are appreciated 💜  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr/twitter: iggys_sous_chef

"I had a dream about you last night."

The words were whispered, fragile and vulnerable in the tickling of dawn's light curling through the open window. Ignis could feel its warmth creeping over his toes and stretching along his bare calf, resting tangled with Prompto's own.

"About me?"

Prompto's voice was breathy, light and pleasant, murmured softly against the temple of his head. Still, curiosity laced his words and encouraged his eyes to remain open. He shifted against Ignis, slipping his fingers into feather-soft hair, caressing his scalp as he embraced him closer, encouraging him as well.

If Ignis could purr he was positive he'd be doing so right now. There was something to be said of Prompto's hands - strong and sure, warm and gentle - and after all these years they were one of the things that remained consistent, that had been and continued to be there to guide, and hold, and comfort him. How he loved those hands. 

Prompto nudged him as he pulled his fingers through Ignis' hair, huffing playfully. "You can't leave me hangin'."

Ignis smiled and nosed against his collarbone. He had gotten carried away in his head again, an easy habit to fall into with nothing to distract him.

"Apologies." The word carried across Prompto's chest like a sigh, and Ignis trailed his hand over his lover's back, feeling the smooth dips of scars. "It was the first dream I can remember… in a long time."

For a quiet moment Prompto watched sunlight glint off a tuft of Ignis' hair; he wondered what kind of expression he was making, but he didn't dare move to find out. He curled his fingers back into his hair. "Tell me," he whispered before pressing a kiss to his head.

Ignis hummed softly, the pleasure of his touch gently rippling through his body. "We were near the water... I could hear the waves, and the sand was hot," he shifted, sliding his arm to curl around Prompto's middle. His voice came out hushed. "The water was _blue_... but it was... shiny, like the sun was too bright, as if there weren't any clouds out."

"Mmm… sounds like a pretty day," Prompto commented as he began to scratch his fingers soothingly through Ignis' hair once more.

Ignis smiled. "I suppose it was, you had plenty to take pictures of at any rate. It was… sweet listening to your excitement, to feel the shells you'd collected in my hands…" Then he pressed his forehead into the crook of Prompto's neck, as if trying to bury himself. "I think the others were there, too. There were voices and figures in my peripheral that I couldn't seem to catch. Then… when you tried showing me the photos you took, they were all blank… and when I tried to look at you, it was so bright I was forced to close my eyes."

Prompto's soft smile slipped away as he listened to Ignis and the sadness that was present in his voice as he went on about how the dream deteriorated.

He took a deep, steadying breath. "But then… you leaned into me and everything else seemed to just fade away." Ignis pulled back and slipped his hand up Prompto's body, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of him under his caress. He cupped his face, his thumb sweeping high over the apple of his cheek and the bridge of his nose. "And I could see them, just for a moment, your freckles. And I could remember how happy I was that you were there…"

Prompto smiled as he met Ignis' muted stare, lifting his hand to brush at the wetness collected in the corners of his lashes. "And I'm still here, Iggy. I'll always be here."

"I-" he paused, still trying to piece together a reply that could adequately describe how he felt.

But Prompto only continued, letting his touch dip over his neck and extending each loving stroke down his shoulders. Ignis had been acting a little strange since their night out with Gladio and his wife - who were expecting their first child now. Prompto wasn't even sure what caused the change. The visit itself had been a good one, but Ignis had seemed fairly distant by the end of the night. And now he had a dream that he could remember, with actual images, as distorted as they seemed to be. He wet his lips, approaching his question tenderly. "Do you think your dream had anything to do with last night?"

"What about last night?"

" _Ignis_ … come on, we've been together a long time, give me some credit. I know you."

It went still around them and Prompto kissed his forehead. He wasn't going to push - Ignis didn't respond well to pushing - but he wanted him to know that he was there for him. His touch, his hands, said everything his voice failed to.

Ignis must have felt it because he sighed and drew himself back into Prompto's warmth, nuzzling against his chest. His lover only smiled and welcomed him in his embrace.

"We were all sitting there, talking about baby names, when I realized… I could hear Gladiolus laugh, but… I couldn't recall what his smile looked like."

Prompto felt his heart swell, making his chest feel too tight. "Iggy-"

"And then I started trying to remember, but it was simply… gone. I can't remember his smile, and it made me think of other things, people…"

Silence fell between them, Prompto's reassuring hands never leaving him. Every touch was a whisper of 'talk to me,' a reminder that 'I'm here for you.'

"I… I can't remember what your eyes look like, even when I can feel them on me. I've tried. I know their shape and color, but it escapes me…"

Prompto let out a deep breath before he surprised him, smiling at the gasp he received as he rolled them over, pinning Ignis beneath him. "Listen to me, Ignis." He gently nudged their noses together. "You may be unable to remember what certain things look like, but that doesn't mean that you've lost them. Tell me, what did Gladio's laugh sound like to you?"

There was an annoyed questioning sound and Prompto poked at his ribs in retaliation. "Come on, humor me. What did it sound like?"

He shook his head, absently blinking as he tried to put himself back into last night. "Deep, rich… happy. It's been a long time since I've heard his laugh seem so unrestrained."

Prompto nodded. "Mmhmm and the big guy is really happy. You don't need to see his smile to know that."

"Yes, but Prompto that-"

"No buts. These things, they're not really gone, just associated with different senses now."

He appreciated Prompto trying to pick him up... he always picked him up. "And your eyes?" Ignis queried with a forced grin, "What's your answer to that?"

"The color of them doesn't matter, it's the feeling."

"The feeling." He deadpanned. "You want me to touch your eyes? That might not feel good on your end, love."

Prompto huffed and turned an exasperated look down at him. He didn't reply, not even a single sound, until Ignis' smile faltered. "Quit that, it feels like you're trying to burn a hole into me."

Prompto chuckled then and dipped in to gently kiss him. "See? The feeling. Iggy, I'm always gonna be honest with you. Angry, sad, surprised, happy, loving…" he kissed him between each adjective, smiling when Ignis kissed him back at the end. "What my eyes look like isn't that important, not when everything you'd look into them for I already show you."

Ignis wrapped his arms around him, lacing his fingers at the small of his back, his thumbs idly brushing over his skin. "Somehow, you always manage to find the perfect thing to say."

"It's a talent I've cultivated in my old man years," he retorted with a huge grin.

The subdued color of Ignis' eyes really complemented the tone of his tone. "You're not _that_ old."

Prompto rubbed their noses together, softly kissing him before mumbling, "True… and besides you're older than me so… if either of us would be an old man, it's you, sorry babe."

"Oh, I'll show you old," he countered before rolling them over in the bed, the duvet slipping off as their positions switched.

The gentle tinkling sound of Prompto's laugh echoed in his ears, and the warmth of it curled around his heart and dug in. He was tremendously grateful that he had Prompto at his side.

"I love you," he whispered, as if it really was some secret being shared between them.

He lifted his hand and gently traced the contour of his cheek, following the line of his jaw. "I love you, too, Iggy." And when Ignis began to lean down, he gently guided him toward his mouth, accepting his kiss as he did the rest of him - wholeheartedly.  



End file.
